Azure Pazuzu
Whenever a huge storm hits, pazuzus are probably not far behind. They revel in thunder and lightning, and rush out into it, their jaws open in hunger. These strange creatures actually consume lightning, gobbling up the energy. It's a not a very pleasant sight, and there are plenty of magi who make sure to avoid watching. It is quite necessary, though, for if a pazuzu does not devour lightning often enough, it will crumble and fall into a pile of bones. It's possible to reanimate these bones, but only if they are placed so lightning strikes them. There are not many who would risk doing so. Despite their countless oddities, pazuzus are liked by most. They are friendly towards people and happy to follow directions. Many people think pazuzus bring luck, especially if one touches them. Touching a pazuzu is an odd experience, as even the slightest contact causes a shock. The shock is not necessarily painful, but in can be deadly if a pazuzu so chooses. While this is undoubtedly the strongest power these companions possess, it is not their only skill. Pazuzus are also extremely agile, and love to climb. They can dash up a mountain in no time, and scale trees in moments. As these strange companions have no flesh that can be injured, they take more risks than other animals. The more steep and dangerous an area is, the more likely it is that a pazuzu explores there. Egg A strange light emanates from this purple egg, and whoever touches it gets shocked. Hatchling This odd hatchlings are extremely energetic and friendly. They try to play with all creatures, but are usually turned down. This is because pazuzu hatchlings often accidentally shock people. These shocks range from jolting to painful. Young pazuzus have no control over their powers until they reach adulthood, and so they are usually left to play with one another. Adult Pazuzus are very easy to find, as something inside of them emits a soft glow. Though this light makes them highly visible, it matters little. Pazuzus have no need for camouflage, as animals never attack them. The only fights pazuzus ever engage in is with bone dragons. Despite their resemblance to them, pazuzus and bone dragons cannot stand each other. Whenever the two catch even a glimpse of one another, they fly into blind rages. They then engage in battle, in which they are evenly matched. The fights usually end in stalemates, with deep gouges left in the earth. Luckily, these incidents are few and far between, but special measures have to be taken to keep fights between these creatures from breaking out in the Keep. Although these creatures can be found throughout the world, they are often near Voltar. This is because these arid lands often experience giant storms, where powerful lightning strikes deep holes into the earth. Sometimes people will go explore these craters, and find a pazuzu egg resting in the center. These eggs are generally unprotected, as they are charged with electricity and will shock anyone trying to harm it. As for telling the genders of these beasts apart, it is impossible. Two distinctly different varieties of pazuzu exist, though. It's very easy to tell the two apart. Purple pazuzus have wing bones jutting out from their spines, and can achieve flight for a short while. They also have white bones, opposed to the black bones of blue pazuzus. Blue pazuzus also differ in that they lack wings, but they are more adept at climbing. Breeding Additional Information * No. 408 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (May 2013) * Released: May 1, 2013 * Artists: GlassWalker * Description: Damien Category:Donation Category:2013 Creatures Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Pazuzus Category:Bones